


Beat of Life

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Gabriel, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Comforting Sam, Comforting Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Healing, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mention of Killing, Mugging, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Patching up a wound."</p>
<p>Sam gets badly hurt in a mugging and Gabriel is just not okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh it's been over a month since I've updated this series. I'm sorry! I haven't stopped writing; in fact, the next few one-shots I'm adding are pieces I have posted on Tumblr but not on here. So I'm done procrastinating and posting them on AO3 now!

Gabriel barely registered the rapid change of scenery surrounding him as he flew away from the damp alleyway. He barely took notice of the sudden appearance of tangerine motel room wallpaper. He didn’t pay any attention to Dean’s indignant sputtering that quickly choked into a squeak of shock.

The only thing the archangel was focused on was the hunter gasping in his arms, the front of Sam’s blue shirt torn apart and darkened to plum with blood.

“What the hell happened?! Sam!” Dean cried out.

The eldest Winchester marched out of the kitchenette area while Gabriel turned and glided over to one of the beds, carefully placing Sam down on the mattress. Sam sucked in a wet breath, gurgling grunts punching from his throat as his chest heaved unevenly with the effort to breathe. Gabriel winced lightly as he cautiously trailed a hand to cup over the multiple slash wounds in Sam’s abdomen, feeling the thick slide of blood slipping through the gaps of his fingers.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Gabriel hushed, curving a palm over Sam’s clammy forehead and brushing back the fringe. “Don’t talk, and try to relax, okay? I’m gonna fix this. Shhhh.”

Sam whimpered but his gaze cleared at Gabriel’s words and he nodded shakily.

Gabriel set his jaw and nodded once in turn, releasing a long breath as he closed his eyes. Instantly, he could feel his hand heat up as he channeled his powers through his fingers. Quickly, he sent out tendrils of warm healing grace to the stab wounds, carefully regenerating the skin and blood that was lost. Before long, Sam’s body was once again whole, and Gabriel pulled his grace back at the first clear breath Sam took. Snapping his fingers, he replaced Sam’s torn shirt with a plain black tee, concealing any evidence that Sam had been hurt in the first place.

“Will someone tell me what happened to Sam?” Dean ground out from where he stood beside the archangel. “ _Gabriel_.”

“Mugging. Guy dragged him into the alley,” Gabriel answered in a clipped tone, his hand remaining splayed across Sam’s forehead. “Sam prayed to me right… right after.”

Dean huffed out angry, quivering breaths through his nostrils. “What happened to the guy?”

“I killed him,” Gabriel answered shortly, turning hard eyes flashing molten fire toward Dean.

Dean stood still for a moment, his gaze flickering back and forth between the furious archangel and his brother laying on the bed before his jaw twitched. “Good. And Gabriel?

Gabriel quirked a brow curiously.

Dean’s lips twitched up in a stiff smile. “Thank you.”

Gabriel hummed in assent, mouth pressing together tightly. “Yeah. Of course.”

Dean licked his lips and nodded, turning back to walk into the kitchenette. Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, ducking his head and stroking his thumb along the hunter’s brow.

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Sam whispered from below, and Gabriel opened his eyes as Sam’s hand curled out his wrist. Sam smiled gently up at him, his grip tightening slightly. “Thank you.”

A puff of air blew past Gabriel’s lips and he shook his head fondly down at the man. “I can’t take you anywhere, kiddo.”

“I wasn’t actually looking for trouble this time,” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, I know,” Gabriel said, pursing his lips together. “And that kind of terrifies the shit out of me.”

Sam blinked, his smile dwindling into something much softer. Slowly, he let go of Gabriel’s wrist and opened up his arms. “Come here.”

Gabriel scoffed. “Sam—“

“Just—“ Sam cut in, beckoning impatiently. “Come here.”

Gabriel hesitated for a moment longer before giving in, carefully climbing into the bed and Sam’s embrace. Silently, Sam closed his arms around Gabriel and pulled him close, situating the archangel’s head to rest on his chest.

“Feel that?” Sam murmured, his breath blowing through the strands of Gabriel’s hair as his hand rubbed along Gabriel’s back.

Gabriel sighed and nodded against the soft black cotton. Beneath his ear, Sam’s heart was pounding, the pulse steady and sure. Alive.

“I’m alright,” Sam reassured, kissing Gabriel’s scalp gently. “I’m gonna be alright.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and relaxed against the hunter, his hand resting on Sam’s healed stomach and fingers trailing absent patterns. He could hear Dean moving around in the kitchen, giving the two the illusion of privacy as he popped open a beer.

Angels didn’t need to sleep, archangels much less. But that didn’t matter as Gabriel sluggishly sank through the edge of unconsciousness, lulled to sleep by the sound of Sam’s heartbeat.


End file.
